DarkLord Heigor
Dark Lord of the Sith during a long forgotten war and was vowed by the jedi council never to be mentioned infront of anyone but themselves, Darth Heigor (Known as Mandalore The Marauder in Clone Wars Adventures) , the notorious Dark Lord of the Sith during the Warring Shadow States (also known as The Shadow War) and reborn during the Clone Wars which lasted from 22 BBY to 19 BBY. Heigor never went drinking or sat in his office all day long dreaming, he constantly went out hunting or looking for a small fight that wouldn't cost him anything, he also watched how he spent his credits and carefully saving them in case he would need it some day. Heigor was an extremly sadistic person, and a big joker. His life in the Shadow War will not be recorded alot here, only his life in the Clone Wars. His name was Jallar Lightningbeam and he aspired to be a famous bounty hunter from young, but when he reached adulthood, he became a trooper in the Galactic Republic in The Defenders under the command of Rick Clawspeed. During one of the battles on Ryloth, he was captured and brought before Count Dooku. The Count sensed an uneasy feeling when he looked into the eyes of jallar. He then forced jallar to submit to The Dark Side by using a method of painful torture. Then he became the apprentice of Darth Jrakgon , a Human sith lord. Under the siths' special and effective training, Jallar became a powerful warrior and had bested many smug jedi on his many quest. During a battle on Korriban , the republic forces slain Jrakgon. Upon seeing this, Jallars' hatred grew extremely strong and tore apart the republic troops that had killed his master using the force. The republic was soon overwhelmed and had to flee with 90% of their troops gone, after the battle Jallar sworn to avange his master by completely destroying the The Jedi Order. He sneaked onto a Republic Cruiser fleeing Korriban, onboard the ship, he stole a jedi robe he found in one of the general's rooms, then passed himself off as a jedi for the trip. When he arrived on Coruscant, he slept in an inn in the lower cities of Coruscant. After many days of planning his revenge, he ran into an ancient sith warrior, Arkrak Ziogon. Arkrak then adviced Jallar to start an army and recruit the sith who were in Exile and unaware of the war. He then told jallar the exact locations of the top 100 Sith Lords in exile, eager to get revenge, Jallar took the fastest Starfighter on Coruscant and went to each of the spots. After 10 years, Jallar had trained his army, The Dark Duelers to near perfection, and his skills at dueling and of the dark side grew stronger as he trained along side the other fallen sith lords. He eventually took on the title: Darth Heigor. Back on the other planets, a rumor came about saying that they had found a sith lord more powerful than Dooku, news reached Heigor and he knew immediatly that some of his generals in the army started the rumor and it was about him. By the time another 5 years passed, Heigor and The Dark Duelers had grown extremely powerful and the rumor had come true, Heigor was ready to finally have his revenge. He sent out over a hundred of his cruisers and called on back-up from fellow dark armies. The Dark Duelers attacked coruscant first and left part of the planet in near ruins and Heigor himself attacked the temple with other leaders and powerful generals. Heigor let his hate and anger take over him completely and struck down everyone he saw including some of the other sith lords. The jedi were overwhelmed by the dark lords' armies and fled to another republic planet to build back their lost courage, bringing with them hundreds of jedi survivors since Heigor didn't kill that many of them. The victory was only the first of hundreds for Heigor, the armies also crowned him the new Dark Lord of the Sith. Heigor continued his onslaugh on many planets and almost destroyed the jedi order with few jedi remainding. Heigor also started the battle of Umbara and let Dooku take the blame, and he helped bring back the Mandalorian Death Watch. At one time during the Shadow War, Heigor proclaimed himself to be the new Mand'alor. He led the mandalorians to straight victory over the republic during a long battle on and above coruscant, that would have been the most noticeable fall of the republic if it were to be recorded in the Jedi Archives. Unfortunatly Heigor fell to the hands of a powerful jedi (name will not be mentioned) and the mandalorians failed in an attempt to completely destroy the republic and the jedi. During the Clone Wars, Heigor also was finally struck down by his friend who was just a lowly Trandoshan Bounty Hunterwho used a lightsaber to kill Heigor while he was busy with other jedi on Yavin 4. After Heigors' fall, the armies immediately retreated knowing that without their leader they would surely fail although Heigor could still be revived. After a few days the armies returned to bury Heigor in a tomb made of Mandalorian Iron and many layers of cloaking walls to prevent anyone from finding the tomb. Peace was restored and the republic could stop worrying about two wars and focus on the main one. But Heigors' former apprentice studied Heigors' best force skills like battle meditation and the ability to generate fire from any organic matter. The apprentice was not focused on avenging his master but on turning the jedi on themselves. During the war he secretly controled the battles using a scientificly improved Battle Meditationability. Soon some jedi started to wonder if other jedi were secretly sith in the republic planning from the inside. But that soon was resolve as the apprentice had changed plans. He now wanted to revive his old master so that he could use him to win the war and then he could kill him. The apprentice travelled to Yavin 4 in search of Heigors' tomb. He then met a few of the guards guarding the tomb from a distance, The apprentice slain all the guards and went on to continue his search. He had been spotted by another group of guards nearby, they immediately called on reinforcements. More troops soon arrived as well as three of the generals from The Dark Duelers, Trever Wartanker, Sargent Night and Nick Skywalker. They found the apprentice and managed to kill him after a short duel. Right when the apprentice died, Heigor managed to bring back a thread of life, enough to keep him alive while he signaled his troops. The three generals soon found Heigor and brought him back to life completely. Heigor then ordered his armies to retreat back to the new planet which they built their command post and the rest of the armies. There, he and his armies could train more soldiers and sith while planning for revenge against the republic. Heigor met a irritating warrior while on the way to the new planet: Teth, by the name of Davik Nightblade. Davik had a fleet of ships with him, he was trying to stop Heigor from getting to his destination. Heigor easily destroyed Daviks' fleet and Davik surrendered completely to him. Heigor trained davik into becoming LESS irritating. Heigor soon met a well known clone commando, by the name of Calins. Calins always wore Clone Commando armor, he kept his face hidden all the time, he also always fought on Mygeto. Heigor, was eager for a good fight and challenge Calins to a duel. And of course, as expected Heigor beat Calins but spared his life. Heigor met another human duelist by the name of Captain Raymastirio. He was a strong duelist but was also unable to best Heigor. Heigor loved to call Raymastirio by his nickname, Cappy, for Heigor thought it was quiet amusing. ''The death of DarkLord Heigor'' Heigor died in 32 ABY at the hands of Ren Ion, the king of Zeno. He had planned to get onto Planet Zeno, which was excessively overguarded, and drain immense dark power from the Zenocore crystal shards, which powered everything electronic on Zeno. On Korriban, when Ren Ion and a Zenolian Defense Force were checking on their mine, Heigor and a small band of his Sith followers ambushed them. This was part of Heigor's plan to get to Zeno, he would be captured then taken to Zeno. When his small attack force was defeated, the Zenolian soldiers guarding Ren Ion arrested him, and they left for Zeno. To Heigor's amazement, Zeno was bigger then he had imagined, which meant more power for himself. When they arrived at the doorsteps of the Zeno-Maximus Prison, Heigor broke free and retrieved his lightsabers. He then confronted Ren Ion. A large amount of guards would've killed him if it weren't for Ren telling them he would fight Heigor. The two men clashed sabers. After a hard battle for half an hour, Heigor fled, to where he felt a large amount of darkness. Ren Ion followed him and confronted him at one of Zeno's power plants. Once again they fought, one fighting for power, the other fighting to rid the galaxy of another Sith. Heigor began secretly devouring the Zenocore shard's dark power from within the plant. When Ren took notice, it was too late. Heigor's speed, strength, reflexes, and force powers had doubled in power. Ren Ion then released a power that Heigor had not expected. Ren Ion became a mere shadow, and an eerie purple glow went around him. He erupted into both fire and the force and shot something so intense at Heigor. Heigor's new powers absorbed Ren's dark aura attack. Too much Dark energy started flowing into Heigor, and he started to feel to weak to handle all of it. Ren then stopped his bombardment of darkness on Heigor. Before Heigor could regain his breath, Ren Ion directed a new attack at him. A maelstrom of dark energy burned through Heigor, but his darkness started absorbing him. As Ren Ion's infinite dark energy surged through Heigor, he began to die. Heigor's dark soul, which could find other bodies after its host body died, started to rip apart. In half a minute Heigor had smoke rising out of his eyes, nose, and mouth. Ren Ion had won. Heigor suddenly imploded and then exploded, which instead of gore coming out of his wrecked body, pure darkness went everywhere. Heigor's attempt at an infinite power was actually his final downfall. The Legacy of Dark Lord Heigor would inspire many future Sith, including Darth Krayt, himself.